vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yozakura
Summary Yozakura is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Shinobi Versus. A second-year student at Gessen Girls' Academy. Being the oldest of twelve brothers and sisters, she knows how to discipline her peers, which comes in handy in her work as Yumi's right-hand woman and chief enforcer. She rarely allows her own discipline to slip, but she does know how to party, and when pushed far enough, she lets loose – not only with her huge gauntlets, but with the full verbal force of her hometown accent. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode Name: Yozakura Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Aura, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be comparable to Yumi, fought other strong shinobi such as Haruka and Katsuragi), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Katsuragi) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Took hits from the likes of Katsuragi and Ryona, who can create a large ice sculpture effortlessly), lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi in Gessen Girls' Academy) Range: Melee range with gauntlets and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts and weapons. Standard Equipment: Gauntlets, Pilebunkers Intelligence: A pretty skilled and experienced fighter as a Hessen shinobi. Weaknesses: Prideful. Highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'1,000 Fists of Paradise:' Yozakura takes a stance, pulling her arm back and thus, activates a piston in the back of her gauntlet. She then quickly throws a punch, releasing a small ball of energy that bursts into several balls of energy towards her enemies. *'1,000 Fits of Paradise Hell:' Yozakura releases large pistons in the back of both of her gauntlets, as they begin generating energy into them. She then brings her hands together at the wrists, and fires a ball of energy at her opponent(s). *'Namu Amida:' Yozakura charges energy into both of her gauntlets, activating the pistons, then throws all of the energy into them at once. This releases a light in the shape of two arms together with the hands making fists. She uses this light like a whip to attack her enemies, punching them senselessly over and over again. For the finishing move, Yozakura puts both gauntlets together and releases one final thrust of energy towards the enemies. *'Shin Namu Amida: '''Yozakura takes a stance before being enveloped by a yellow aura around her body. This aura soon morphs and embodies a large golem-like being; Yozakura mounted inside. She then commands the golem by swinging the large arms violently at her enemies before forming a hand-sign that makes the golem thrust forward, releases one massive final attack. *'Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode:' A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. iiiiiiiiiiiii.gif|1,000 Fists of Paradise - Shinovi Versus ffhgfjjghjfgjfgj.gif|1,000 Fists of Paradise Hell - Shinovi Versus ytyrtyrtrt.gif|Namu Amida giphyozzy.gif|1,000 Fists of Paradise - Estival Versus dfgdgdghfd.gif|1,000 Fists of Paradise Hell - Estival Versus ddvcvxvsdgsd.gif|Shin Namu Amida Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Neutral Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Explosion Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Playable Characters